


Watching

by hades_bitch



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Umino Iruka, Genderbend, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, I made Kakashi into a cuck, I'll let you decide, Kinktober 2020, No Beta We Die Like Ninja, Past Kakashi/Tenzo, Safe sex for the most part, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Who's the cock slut here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_bitch/pseuds/hades_bitch
Summary: Kakashi thinks all the Hokage meetings are a bore, and the only thing worth going is because his wife is there. That and the fun times they can have after, that is until someone walks in...
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950367
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> heyy yall... long time no see huh? _ehhh.. _  
> I wrote this a while ago, and I wanted to do this series in order cause I'm anal like that, (no not like that xD) and I felt sad for leaving yall so deprived of the smut, so I'm posting the ones I already wrote up.  
>  Day 19~ Voyeurism  
> Playlist~ [Kinktober 2020](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7spBK7sNVi4EAawXKNCpY4)  
> Please enjoy~__

The conversation breaks away from the Hokage office as Iruka walks out with Kakashi following her. 

“Maa, their speeches always bore me to death.” Kakashi’s eyes drill into Iruka’s curvy back. “Besides, I can think of better things to _do_ , than listen to them,” Iruka makes a confused noise when he grabs her wrist and shoves her into what looks like an empty meeting room that she isn’t familiar with. Kakashi moves like they were once the youthful adults fooling around behind the bars in alleyways, and against the training stumps. (not like they still do that.) Kakashi flips Iruka around, tugging at the zipper of her pencil skirt.

“I hate this thing,” He complains, nipping at her neck, fumbling with the tiny metal tab.

“Just rip it, _my Lord_ ,” Iruka mocks him, at what the elders now call him.

“Lord, tch, you know how I feel about that title,” Kakashi growls, wrenching harshly and finally getting the zipper to glide down, revealing her black lace undergarments. He watches as Iruka seductively steps out of the pooled cloth with a smile.  
“Is that something you like hearing, my _Lord~_?” Staring him down like a viper that caught its meal.

“I want you to say it when I make you cum,” He smiles wolfishly at her, pulling down his pants. Kakashi makes a come hither motion, and like she was connected to a string follows. Stopping in front of him, Kakashi lifts Iruka up on the long table, wrapping her plush thighs around him. “Scream it so that the whole tower can hear who you belong to,” Kakashi's deep voice always stirs something inside of her. The eager hands that travel up her legs to the inner slope of her thighs do not help what she is feeling.

Kakashi moves Iruka’s legs apart, and pushes in smoothly, Iruka already wet from the anticipation. Her breath is ragged as Kakashi digs his fingers into the ample flesh around her hips, the tunic she's wearing sliding up revealing her soft but still firm stomach. She locks her legs behind him as Kakashi thrusts into Iruka, and she can’t help but gasp out loud. Kakashi’s moans are muffled in the collar of the cloth as his self-control, finally broken apart from feeling Iruka flutter around him.

The door to the meeting room swings open, the sound alerting Kakashi and he stops abruptly, sliding out of Iruka, a needy whine falls from her lips at him stopping. Kakashi turns around, getting ready to fight, but he turns to face Tenzou. Iruka upon seeing the mokuton-user, tries to cover up her lower body, pushing down the blue tunic, blushing madly at getting caught.

“Ahh, no need for that Kakashi-senpai,” Tenzou sits at one of the many chairs around the table. “Enjoying the meeting room?”

Kakashi leans against the table, petting at Iruka's trembling leg, “Sure _we_ were before we were interrupted.”

“Oh please, don’t consider it an interruption,” Tenzou pauses to raze his dark eyes across Iruka’s spread legs, messy hair, and flushed face. “Why don’t you share Iruka with me. You know, just like old times?”

“Dear kohai,” Kakashi smirks at Tenzou, but glances at Iruka, “You would have to ask her.”

Tenzou and Iruka’s eyes meet. He explores the debauched look she adorns. The position isn’t uncomfortable for Iruka, as she is still on her back laying down on the table. Tenzou follows the blush that travels down her neck, only to disappear under the rumpled blue cloth. “What do you say, Iruka-chan?”

Iruka is far from done with Kakashi. But, Tenzou always irritates Kakashi when he tries to flirt with her, and Iruka was always a little bit curious about Tenzou before Kakashi married her.

Why would she let waste, to such a perfect moment?

“Why are you still dressed if you wish to have me, Tenzou-kun?”

Kakashi isn’t willing to share her, not wanting to let others know of the treasure he managed to snag, that is one Iruka Hatake.

Tenzou smiles, showing off his incisors, making Iruka clench around nothing, but not for long as Kakashi dips his long slender fingers into her dripping pussy. 

“Maa... you should taste her Tenzou...” Kakashi mutters, pushing in slowly, fanning at the heat pooling inside her. He takes them out, licks them clean, and rolls Tenzous chair in front of Iruka so he is facing her lower half. “Go ahead,” Kakashi whispers in Tenzou's ear, licking the outer shell, making him shudder.

Tenzou is not as gentle as Kakashi is, spreading Iruka open and dipping two of his fingers within her. Iruka can feel the prominent difference in the size of their fingers; Tenzous are thicker, but he can still find that sweet spot. He curls them, petting her walls, while his thumb rolls on her clit, making Iruka moan out. 

She turns her head, eyes falling on Kakashi. He watches from another chair as Tenzou fingers her, slowly stroking himself. Tenzou watches for her reactions, learning how her body works as his thumb pressed down hard and rubbing quickly. 

And he is relentless as he learns quickly, making Iruka squirm on top of the table from the never-ending, fast pleasure. She arches up racing after the warm electric feeling spreading throughout her body, making her toes curl as he takes her first orgasm, cumming all over his hand.

Tenzou licks his hand, tasting her. “Iruka-chan cums quick. I could have some fun with her.” He stands, sliding his pants down to his thighs, his cock springing out, already hard. Iruka swallows. It seems that Tenzous fingers aren't the only thick thing on him.

Kakashi doesn’t seem bothered as he leans in to take a hot kiss from Iruka before moving back so he has a good view of Tenzou and her. “I want to watch as he fucks you Iruka-chan,” He smiles.

Tenzou grabs Iruka's legs and spreads them open before him. Her hips flex as she feels the condom covered tip of his cock stroke her slit. Pressing in, and already Tenzou fills Iruka up completely. He fits his hips to hers and looks down at Iruka with amusement, as he starts to move.

“Fuck, you are so tight.” Tenzou groans, looking down watching his cock glisten, as it moves in and out of Iruka, her slick walls giving him just the right amount of pressure. The sound of his balls smacking against Iruka sends him into a frenzy. Coupled with the slick sounds coming from Kakashi pleasuring himself, as he watches her fall apart for someone that isn’t him, blend religiously and give life to a filthy symphony.

“See how your husband likes to watch?” Tenzou whispers, teeth nipping at Iruka’s earlobe as he slams back into her, stifled yelps falling from her mouth. “He likes watching you cum on someone else, and you are about to cum aren’t you?”

There was no denying that there was a second orgasm rising over Iruka’s body that would make the first look like nothing. Iruka’s cries get louder once he raises her leg, scooping it over his broad shoulders, kissing her knee to get better access. And the position pushes Iruka into ecstasy.

“There it is,” Tenzou says through clenched teeth. “Fuck you feel...” Tenzou’s deep voice drools over her ears, making her feel like butter, “You feel fucking amazing, tighten up for me Iruka-chan~”

A particularly rough thrust makes Irukas toes curl, arms coming around his shoulders tightly as he continues his conquest into her body.

“Ahh, please, I can’t take anymore,” Iruka gasps, starting to feel overstimulated. He pushes in more, impossibly going deeper.

“Tenzou...” Iruka chants as Tenzou continues to thrust into her, her legs shaking from the feeling. “Oh fuck,” She melts. “No more,” But he ignores her cries, and instead trails his fingers down to the swollen bud rubbing furiously, anchoring Iruka into another one that renders her speechless, mouth agape. 

“Of course, you can take more Iruka-chan, kunoichi just don’t stop.“ He pins her hands to the table as his speed increases again. Iruka is fucked into the grain of the table, pushing her close to where Kakashi sits. His hips flex into his hand, and Iruka screams, the sound bouncing off the wooden walls of the room when Tenzou finally reaches his climax, filling out the condom. Iruka can hear the melodic moans of Kakashi finishing right after, and she watches him as he strokes his semi-hard cock with labored breaths. Tenzou slips out of Iruka, earning a small whine from the dazed sensei. He takes off the condom tying it off and throws it in the trash. Tenzou tucks himself back in his pants, after cleaning himself off with a cloth, before gently wiping off Iruka’s release on her thighs, kissing the trembling appendage.

Before he leaves, he turns to Kakashi, who is also dressed, but lust is still evident in his eyes. “We should do this again sometime. You know, just like old times.” Something flashes over Tenzou’s eyes but he says nothing as he walks out.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall liked that <33  
> I'm going to mark this series as completed, but I do want to finish this, just on my own time! When I do post another one, I'll make sure to move them so it's in the right order.  
> I think I bit off more than I can chew, so just don't expect anything from me at all, and enjoy the surprise fics that will pop up.
> 
> Huge thanks to the ones that stuck with me and my inconsistent posting schedule, I see yall, and loves yall.  
> If you wanna talk to me, reach me on Discord! Hades#7086  
> and [Tumblr](https://hades-bitch.tumblr.com/)  
> Til next time~


End file.
